Desires
by I'm-Reading
Summary: Everyone has desires. It takes a mirror to face them.


**James**

I trooped up a legion of steps, crossed ten million corridors, and for the first time since the first day of school I had to admit I was lost. I'd left the Marauders map in the dormitory, choosing just to wander the halls. But I was totally and completely lost. The corridors looked the same, and the portraits seemed to follow me. I'm almost positive I saw one particularly ugly cyclone at least seven times, and no one wants to see that thing once.

I walked up another group of steps that looked strangely familiar and took a right down a corridor. One door seemed to call to me, even though it seemed vaguely dangerous. I ignored the natural instinct and pushed the door open. It was an abandoned classroom, one of the hundreds that Hogwarts had, and at first it seemed to be just a normal classroom, until I turned to the back. A big mirror was turned towards the door all grand arches and golden frames. It entranced me and I moved forward to stand in front of it. Once I was right underneath it, it towered over me, and on the arch I could see words imprinted on it: _erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

It made no since. So I ignored it, choosing instead to look into the mirror itself. For an instant I saw just myself: a seventeen year old boy in his pajamas with a Hogwarts robe thrown over it, looking with mild interest in hazel eyes. But then it was gone and a different scene played out.

_ I stood right outside the great hall surrounded by the rest of the Marauders. There was no sound, but it was easy to tell that everyone was laughing. In a moment Lily was upon us. Her face was lit up in a smile and there was a glow of happiness around her, which she almost never showed around us. She jumped on me and I spun her around in a circle and she giggled and smiled, and I could see her mouth the word 'James'. The Marauders gave each other a knowing smile as we walked away by ourselves. Talking and laughing. They smile as if it was something that might have happened every day. _

I sunk to the floor. For some reason the image hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to leave, because the image was being replaced by a different one, and I had to see what would happen next.

_Lily and I were back in the great hall. The tables were pushed to the side and the hall was done up with silver and white decorations. The hall was full of dancers, whirling around, a mix of flowing silk and black and white suits. I asked her to dance and a delighted smile crossed her face and in an instant we were immersed in the rest of the dancers, the fast music carrying us along in a way that felt right. The next song was slow but we didn't leave the floor. She rested her head on my shoulder and I smiled lightly, swaying to the music._

A tear leaked down my cheek and I couldn't tell why. The images of Lily and I were impossible and it stung my heart that they never were to be. It was like when your heart was broken and you were forced to watch a romance movie, I longed to move away but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the fake scene that showed me and the only girl I had ever truely lobed.

_We strolled along the edges of the lake hands intertwined. Chatting amiably and smiling all the time. We stopped under a tree and watched as the sun set over the lake. The colors sprayed across the sky and reflected back onto the lake. It obsorbed our attention untill it faded beneath the horizon and our attention returned to each other. I knelt down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of the pocket of my robe. Tears appeared in Lily's eyes and she attacked me madly and I collapsed onto the soft grass. She smiled clinging onto me tightly. I slipped the ring on her finger. It fit like a glove and she seemed to glow with pride. _

_I stood at the alter. Sirius stood behind me, smiling like a mother giving her son away. He patted me on the back and whispered something in my ear that made me smile. But whatever he'd just said was forgotten as the old wooden doors opened. Lily stepped out her smile lighting up her entire face. And I had never seen anyone as beautiful as she looked then. Her face had an adoring glow and her eyes were locked with mine in a way that made my heart melt. I took her hand as she joined me and we turned together to face the priest._

_Lily lay in a hospital bed her sweat soaked hair sprayed out beside her. She looked exhausted but a heartwarming smile spread across her face. A nurse came, holding a squirming blue bundle. She lay it into Lily's arms and I stepped forward so I could see that the squirming bundle was a little baby boy. _

'_Let's name him James.'_

_I smiled ruffling the little boys head._

'_He's too good for a name like that. Let's name him after your dad'_

'_James is his middle name, though,' Lily said with a smile._

'_Harry James Potter, welcome to the world.'_

_Harry seemed to smile a little and we both leaned into to give him their full attention. _

I tore my eyes from the mirror, not wanting to see any more. I touched my face and was surprised to find it wet. I wiped my face with my sleeve and stood up. I took one last glance at the mirror and saw my own face staring back at me, with a somewhat haunted look in my eyes. What the mirror was I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. But it had changed me, seeing those desires. It made me long for them more than ever. and if Lily ever loved me like she did in those images. I knew I would be the luckiest man on the face of the planet.


End file.
